


A Season For Weddings

by digthewriter



Series: dig's 25 days of drarry [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 25 Days of Christmas Prompt Challenge, 25 Days of Harry and Draco, 25 days of drarry, Angst, Background Relationships, Community: slythindor100, Draco/OMC - Freeform, Fluff, Harry/OMC - Freeform, Holiday, M/M, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Minor Luna Lovegood/Blaise Zabini, Minor Neville Longbottom/Charlie Weasley, Minor Pansy Parkinson/Ginny Weasley, Minor Theodore Nott/Millicent Bulstrode, No Infidelity Between Harry and Draco, Pining, Slow Burn, mention of infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 12:56:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 14,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21635257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: Always the Best Man, but ever good enough? Harry sees Malfoy at engagement parties and weddings for many years. Eventually, they decide they need to stop meeting like this.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: dig's 25 days of drarry [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031757
Comments: 268
Kudos: 355
Collections: 25 Days of Draco and Harry 2019, Slythindor100





	1. Do you remember?

**Author's Note:**

> More tags will be added as the story goes on. 
> 
> A Season for Weddings: It's slowburn, getting together, with probably no smut. LOL. Sorry! Mostly likely written as a drabble series.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Summary**: _He was beautiful like a well-decorated Christmas tree. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Challenge:** For [](https://slythindor100.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**slythindor100**](https://slythindor100.dreamwidth.org/) Prompt [(young ones at Hogwarts)](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/digthewriter/66395316/291407/291407_original.png). | For [](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**adventdrabbles**](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/) [Prompt image here](https://i.imgur.com/ibbKJqL.jpg).  
**A/N:** Unbetaed. Part one of the series that I'll be called: A Season for Weddings. It's slowburn, getting together, with probably no smut. LOL. Sorry! Mostly likely written as a drabble series.

* * *

**PART ONE: Pansy/Ginny**

**   
_December 2005_   
**

According to Pansy, their romance initially began a year after the war ended and the rehabilitation project for Hogwarts began. “It was near Christmas and she was mine!” Pansy said. She’d been assigned to the task whereas Ginny was mostly a volunteer to the project. 

Whey Pansy and Ginny talked about what had sparked between them at their engagement party, Harry had his own memories from those days.

Harry remembered the first day they’d been back. Taking the boats to the castle in the middle of the night, similar to how they’d done when they were First Years— yet the feeling was different. Anticipation of starting something new was replaced with determination of fixing one of the most important things in his life. Hogwarts was his home, and it would forever be.

He’d looked over to the boat next to his and seen Malfoy there. Looking hopeful, no longer the grimacing and spoiled child, but a resolute-looking young man. Harry had thought, for a brief moment, how beautiful Malfoy looked under the moonlight, and then had immediately dismissed the thought. 

Now, looking back at Malfoy standing by Pansy’s side, that thought seemed to have crept back in. 

Malfoy caught Harry looking and smiled. He raised his champagne flute towards him and nodded once. A moment Harry found himself repeat-playing in his head over and over again. 

He should’ve talked to Malfoy that evening, but he didn’t. He’d arrived to the party with Luna and chose to be by her side almost the whole time. 

"You should dance with someone, Harry," she’d said after they had danced together for five songs. 

"Why, you don’t like my company?" he asked teasingly. “Or, do _you_ want to dance with someone else?” 

She chuckled and rested her head on his shoulder. “I’m happy here.”


	2. Just move yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The prickly leaves of the holly plant protect a beauty, not unlike his prickly demeanour hides a charm unknown to many._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early Bird Prompt for [](https://slythindor100.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**slythindor100**](https://slythindor100.dreamwidth.org/): [Silly Holiday Underwear](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/digthewriter/66395316/288379/288379_original.jpg) \+ Day 2 for [](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**adventdrabbles**](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/): [Holly Berries](https://i.imgur.com/SoP4EIc.jpg).

"Mind if I cut in?" Ginny said in a soft tone, coming behind Harry, and wrapping his arms around his waist. 

"Of course not," replied Luna. "I'll just go and fetch myself some wine. Harry, would you like some?" 

"No, thanks!" Harry replied and as soon as Luna walked away, the song changed, and Ginny turned Harry around to face her. 

"So why are you dancing with Luna with so many available men around?" Ginny asked raising an eyebrow. She tilted her head to the side and waited, as if truly expecting Harry to answer. 

"I…" Harry hesitated, "She's my date and she said she was happy dancing with me, so…" 

"And did you ever think that perhaps she was being polite?" 

"Well, not everyone can be like you, so…" Harry shrugged. "Some people do think politeness is—" 

"Harry Potter, do not even finish that sentence," Ginny warned and stomped on Harry's foot for good measure. "But, thank you for coming, really." 

"Of course, Gin. I wouldn't miss such an important party! And I'm looking forward to the wedding too." The wedding was set to be a few days after Christmas, on the twenty-seventh, and it was going to be a small affair. "I'm honoured to be invited." 

"Of course, you're invited. If Malfoy is going to be Pansy's Best Man, then I need one, as well." 

"You could have asked Ron." 

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Well, he doesn't want to be in any pictures with Malfoy—" 

"So you did ask him before me? Per usual, always the second choice, then…" 

Ginny shook her head. "You're ridiculous, Potter. Can't believe I dated you." 

"I know. I can't believe it, either," Harry said with a wink. 

"Good think we both came to our senses before it was too late." 

"Yeah…" he said with a smile. He was glad that after all this time, they could call each other a close friend. 

"You know, Malfoy almost got himself kicked off the wedding party," she said looking over Harry's shoulder. 

When Harry turned to see, he found Malfoy and Pansy dancing, just like Ginny and Harry, but across the room. "How so?" 

"He gave us a present for our hen night. I mean, we didn't have a big affair, but you know how Pansy is…" She looked like he was resisting rolling her eyes again. "An extravagant affair with only the best food and drinks—half of my friends weren't going to make it because at how expensive she wanted things to be, but in the end we managed to keep it at a normal person budget-level. So my mates and I are at this party in Pansy's grand ballroom at her house, and we open his present." 

"What was it?" Harry asked, almost as if at the edge of his seat. 

"A pair of sexy knickers!" She sounded almost scandalised. "They were red and white and had a saying in the front." 

"What was the saying?" 

"_When I think about you, I touch my Elf_." Her voice was low and she'd deadpanned the phrase.

Harry couldn't help but throw his head back and laugh. "I don't believe it. Who knew Malfoy had such a sense of humour?" 

"I think he was pissed off that even though he'd organised the entire hen night, he wasn't allowed to attend because Pansy's mum had a rule about how it's supposed to be girls only. And when Pansy opened the present and I read the phrase out loud, I didn't know who was more embarrassed: Pansy or her mother!" 

"So who didn't want him to be the Best Man?" 

"Her mother, of course. It was hard enough to convince her that I really love Pansy given I identify as bisexual and then that her supposed Pureblood bred and brought up best friend has such poor taste." 

"I can only imagine."


	3. Can't find the reasons.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _He leaves. Me. Wondering why. Is there another that waits for him by the fire?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early bird prompt for [](https://slythindor100.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**slythindor100**](https://slythindor100.dreamwidth.org/): [lit up xmas tree in snow](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/digthewriter/66395316/287993/287993_original.jpg) \+ [](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**adventdrabbles**](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/) Prompt 3: [Love by the fire](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/225687.html).

After his dance with Ginny, Harry's eyes followed Malfoy across the room. He went out to the balcony and Harry continued to stare. Malfoy had received an owl. At the party. 

Harry's interest only grew stronger. 

He hoped he wasn't looking entirely too obvious so once in a while, he took a sip of his wine, and looked out the window that was to his right. He saw a lit up Christmas tree in the distance and the snow that surrounded it. It was breathtakingly beautiful, surely a scene set up by the wedding designers to make the venue look incredibly picturesque.

When Malfoy returned, Harry's eyes betrayed him once again. He watched as Malfoy leaned in close to speak to Pansy then kissed her on the cheek. She did not look pleased at all, and then he turned to speak with Ginny who nodded once and smiled. A moment later, Malfoy's eyes locked with Harry's. He looked at Harry as if he knew, just _knew_ that Harry had been watching him. Malfoy's face gave nothing away, and before Harry could react, averted his gaze away from Harry and left the room. 

Just like that, Malfoy was gone. 

Harry had to wonder where did Malfoy go? Did he have a lover waiting for him — did Malfoy get called away and he'd soon shed his clothes and be in his lover's arms? 

Harry needed to wake the fuck up. He had no business thinking about these things. He knew nothing of Malfoy, and yet, he knew he couldn't ask anyone about him, either. 

He would see Malfoy again at the wedding in a few days, Harry knew, and maybe he could try to strike up a conversation with him then. Surely, Best Man to Best Man, it wouldn't be totally weird.


	4. Every thought is a dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Happiness is warmth from your old, favourite jumper. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Challenge:** Early bird prompt: [Reindeer ice sculpture](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/digthewriter/66395316/291045/291045_original.jpg) for [](https://slythindor100.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**slythindor100**](https://slythindor100.dreamwidth.org/) \+ [](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**adventdrabbles**](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/) Day 04 prompt: [Cozy Christmas Jumper](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/228029.html).
> 
> Also, I think that's a reindeer, unless it's a stag like Harry's patronus, then well, I fucked up, didn't I?

* * *

_Reindeer are ideally designed for life in hostile, cold environments._

Reindeer were Pansy's favourite animal. It was one of the reasons why Ginny and Pansy had decided on a Christmas-themed wedding because of the decorations of reindeer that could surround them. Harry knew why Pansy loved the animal, and he respected her for it. They had all come a long way since the war—and no one had changed more than Pansy Parkinson. 

Perhaps even Draco Malfoy. 

"Do you really have to go?" Ginny asked Harry after the wedding ceremony was over, and she'd managed to get a minute alone with him. 

It had been a small affair—strictly family, and some friends. They were due to have a fantastic reception later, but Harry had received his summons. He was due in Romania for training, and was not only going to miss the wedding reception, but also the New Year's Eve at the Burrow. 

"I'm sorry," Harry said for the hundredth time that day. "I wish I could stay…I mean, if you want me to quit the Aurors…" 

"Don't be silly," she said laughing. "At least, you'll see Charlie there for New Year's." 

"Yeah," Harry said with a smile. "I'm promised no sleep for days which will be terrible, because you know, work." 

Ginny laughed again. "Thank you for everything you've done for us," she said hugging him. "Pansy is extremely excited for the honeymoon in Barcelona." 

Harry had insisted his wedding present be a trip for Pansy and Ginny; he was glad they'd accepted. 

As he said his goodbyes, Harry managed to lock his eyes with Malfoy, who was watching him intently. Harry nodded once, and Malfoy nodded in return. And then it was Harry this time, who'd left abruptly, hoping he'd pack his favourite Christmas Weasley jumper.


	5. Choose your road.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron and Harry stand in line to buy some cocoa when a cold wind hits Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Challenge:** Early bird prompt for [](https://slythindor100.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**slythindor100**](https://slythindor100.dreamwidth.org/) ([market/shops/sweets](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/digthewriter/66395316/290334/290334_original.jpg)) + and [Peppermint cocoa](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/231398.html) for [](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/)**adventdrabbles** \- day 5

**PART TWO: Ron/Hermione**

_  
**December 2006**  
_

Harry hadn't been a big part of the wedding planning when Ron and Hermione had got engaged earlier in the year. On Valentine's Day, Ron had proposed, and by Easter, they'd decided that they too, were going to have a Christmas wedding. Molly had loved the idea, and recruited Ginny and Pansy to be the wedding planners. He did know the basics, though. There was going to be one big ceremony and two small receptions. One wizarding, and the other Muggle. 

He arrived to the Burrow in early December and was mostly in charge of keeping Ron busy with running errands so he wouldn't give any more "helpful" suggestions. Harry was curious to know what those suggestions had been. But he was very strictly told not to ask. 

With Pansy being involved, Harry was curious to know if Draco Malfoy was going to be attending the wedding, or at least, the reception. 

"So, big guest list?" Harry asked 

Harry was trying to be casual as he looked at Ron when they were waiting in line in front of a heavily decorated and lit up shop. They were buying coffee and donuts after having gone for robe-fitting. Ron had been advised to stop eating everything he saw because the materials of the robes were very sensitive and if he'd gain weight then they wouldn't fit right. Ron had simply rolled his eyes and told them that the greatest wizard, Harry Potter, was his best friend and Harry could fix anything with magic. 

The line moved slowly and Ron seemed pre-occupied with the sweets menu. 

"No, not really. A few of our mates from the DMLE, a few of Hermione's witch friends from Uni, the Muggle ones are going to attend the Muggle reception, of course, and Pansy, Blaise, and Malfoy, I reckon. He hasn't RSVP'd yet, though. I think it's driving Ginny mad but she won't complain about it to her precious wife. Smart one, that." 

"Zabini and Malfoy are attending the ceremonies and both the reception?" Then Harry took a pause, "When did you start calling him Blaise?" 

Ron laughed. "You've really been gone a lot, haven't you?" He shook his head and then it was their turn to order so Ron was distracted again. 

When they were ready to leave, Ron informed Harry about something he'd completely been clueless about. "He's Luna's boyfriend now." 

"Who?" Harry asked, confused.

"Blaise. It's not _official_ official, but Pansy invited all of us to his birthday party in October…you were stationed in Prague, I think… and that's when we found out. Apparently he'd been trying to dance with her all night at Ginny's wedding and he thought you two were a couple. Then Pansy told him about you—"

"What about me?" 

Ron chuckled. "Well…she told him you're gay. In so many words." 

"What were the exact words?" asked Harry, feeling nervous. 

"I'm sure it's not true. And I mean…you'd tell me so I think she was having a laugh—" 

"What did she say, Ron?" 

"Fine. I'm the messenger though…" 

"Ron!" 

"She said you weren't dating Luna because you can't keep your eyes off Malfoy."


	6. Celebrate, what you're thinking of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry isn't very bright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Challenge:** Early bird prompt: [Reindeer in snow all tied up](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/digthewriter/66395316/292746/292746_original.png) for [](https://slythindor100.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**slythindor100**](https://slythindor100.dreamwidth.org/) and for [](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**adventdrabbles**](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/) day 6: [snow family](https://i.imgur.com/bUieZbE.png)

* * *

Ron's comment caused Harry to stand still and take pause. Was he always staring? Surely, no one believed that now. 

Harry hadn't seen Malfoy since Ginny's wedding. And he probably wasn't going to see him again for another year until someone got married or if Pansy and Ginny decided to have a party. Over the last year, he'd spent time with Ginny and her wife, but it was mostly for dinner or coffee, and almost always at the Burrow. Pansy had talked about throwing parties at their new home but whenever it happened, Harry had been on assignment. 

"Does she really think that? Does Ginny think that?" Harry asked Ron once he'd managed to get his legs moving again. He'd stopped feeling like a chained up animal in the snow— and he knew the longer he stood there shocked, the more frozen he was going to become. He needed to get more information about this assumption that Pansy seemed to have. 

They passed a few kids playing in the snow and building a snow family. Ron looked at the kids and then unhelpfully shrugged. "Dunno. Wasn't brought up again. I mean…do you fancy him?" 

"I…" Harry hesitated for a moment. "I don't know him well enough to fancy him." He was feeling trapped again. 

"You might get to know him well enough this wedding weekend. Everyone' staying at the Burrow, including Malfoy." 

"That's going to be a lot of people," Harry said. 

"Yeah, but Hermione thinks we can manage. Some people are going to be doubling up in the rooms, and Hermione's the best at extension charms—so it'll work. Oh, and Dylan's also coming!" Ron said excitedly. 

"Really?" Harry joined in on the enthusiasm. Dylan was a friend of Ron's during their Auror training and he was often partnered with Ron or Harry in the beginning. Then, because his mother became very ill, he'd gone on sabbatical and moved back to the Utrecht to be close to his family. Harry didn't think he'd seen Dylan in nearly three years but they'd kept in touch via post.

As they made their way back home, Harry was relieved to know he was going to see an old friend again. Surely, a bit of distraction would help all these rumours about him fancying Malfoy at bay. Could he use Dylan and hide behind their friendship to not constantly stare at Malfoy?


	7. The moment of truth is near.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The poinsettia is bold and beautiful. Just like him. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Challenge:** Early bird prompt: [Christmas Market](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/digthewriter/66395316/290066/290066_original.jpg) for [](https://slythindor100.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**slythindor100**](https://slythindor100.dreamwidth.org/) \+ [Christmas Poinsettia](https://i.imgur.com/OWsPHZj.jpg) for [](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/)**adventdrabbles**

Ron and Hermione's wedding celebration started at the Christmas Market. It was a small group of people, mostly Hermione's Muggle friends and the immediate family. Ginny and Pansy were there but Ginny needed to keep an eye on Pansy for most of the evening so she wouldn't say or do anything that'd bring attention to their group.

It was a small and fun affair, most people were dressed in Muggle clothing, and even though Harry knew Malfoy was going to be there, seeing him in a posh Muggle three piece suit nearly made Harry's knees weak. They were all dressed up, it wasn't about that, it was just Draco Malfoy was wearing a black, floral designed velvet blazer, that was so striking against his pale skin, it took Harry's breath away.

The pre-wedding reception was in a tent deep into the holiday market, where all tables were decorated with displays of poinsettia, and the red and green foliage really brought beauty into the room. Still, Harry couldn't find anything else as attractive as Malfoy.

_Shit_, he thought to himself.

In one moment, he was lost in his thoughts, and in another, he found Malfoy approaching him. 

"Potter," Malfoy said nodding once. "It's been a while." 

"Yes, since the last wedding we were at," Harry said with a grin, and then he felt foolish, so he stopped grinning. "How have you been?" 

"I…" Malfoy had just begun to speak with Harry heard his name and turned around. 

"Harry _fucking_ Potter!" 

Harry was shocked and relieved and was kicking himself all at the same time. His friend Dylan was standing across the room from him and even though he should've been glad to see him, he was annoyed to have been interrupted. This was the first time they'd actually spoken to each other in a very long time. 

Even at Pansy and Ginny's wedding, they'd both been in the wedding party, but were running around to actually spend any time with each other. And now? 

_You're an arse, Harry._

Dylan pulled Harry into a strong hug and didn't let him for a long time. 

Whey they did break apart, Harry turned to look for Malfoy. He thought about introducing Malfoy to Dylan; it was the polite thing to do. But Malfoy was nowhere to be found. 

Harry returned to greet his friend hoping it wasn't the last time he spoke with Malfoy.


	8. Even if you wonder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Even if you wonder - love is still a game._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Challenge:** Early bird prompt [(closed doors/frozen doors)](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/digthewriter/66395316/292471/292471_original.png) for [](https://slythindor100.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**slythindor100**](https://slythindor100.dreamwidth.org/) \+ [Heavily decorated house](https://i.imgur.com/WCs3XYZ.jpg) for [](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**adventdrabbles**](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/)

Despite the cold weather, the pre-wedding reception with Ron's family, and Hermione's Muggle friends and family was at a great start. Everyone seemed to have a great time and there was plenty of food and drinks. The decorations of homes around were a beautiful addition. 

Harry was glad Dylan had made it to the event as Hermione was also close to him. He was going to be there for all the ceremonies and the parties, and it was truly going to be fantastic to catch up with him. 

"So, who was that bloke you were talking to when I got here?" 

Harry shrugged at Dylan's question. "Malfoy. He's Pansy's best friend." 

"Do you—are you two— did I interrupt something?" Dylan looked sheepish. "I didn't mean to come in when you were—" 

"No, not at all. We're acquaintances at best…There are some people here who think I fancy him—"

"And do you?" 

Harry shrugged again. "I'm not sure I have an answer to that yet. It's like a frozen, shut door. The only time we see each other lately have been for weddings. We have friends in common, and the wizarding world is a small one— Not sure if the gates are ever going to be open for anything more…" 

Their conversation was interrupted when Harry's friends came over to talk to him and meet Dylan. Harry introduced Dylan to Pansy, Neville, Blaise, and Luna who all seemed to like him immediately. Ginny had met Dylan before but it'd been in passing, and this time, they all got to know each other. 

*

"Are you going to be all right, dear?" Mrs Weasley asked Dylan and Harry for the tenth time that night. 

They were all spending the night at the Burrow before the scheduled wedding celebrations for the wizarding part of the wedding. It seemed, since Dylan and Harry had been inseparable that evening, talking and laughing, and catching up on things, they might have given the impression of being more than friends.

"I promise you, we're fine," said Harry. 

Since there were many people at the Burrow staying the night, every room had three or four people sleeping in it. They had managed to use magic to extend the rooms somewhat and put in extra cots if necessary. Harry was sharing a room with Dylan, Neville, and Charlie. Malfoy was going to share a room with Pansy and Ginny while Blaise and Luna had opted to spend the night at Luna's place. It was totally fine until Charlie asked Harry if he and Dylan could not come to the room immediately to sleep. 

Harry had a lot of questions, but he didn't ask. Had Charlie only asked Dylan and Harry, or Neville too? Or was Neville going to be in the room with Charlie? 

It didn't help that Charlie had said, "Don't speak of it." 

Well, he'd told Dylan because what else was he going to say? 

*

Harry and Dylan were out on a walk when Dylan asked him about Malfoy again. 

"I'm telling you there's nothing there…" 

Dylan was a good friend when they were in training together. He was also straight, so Harry knew there wasn't anything going to happen between them, but he was also extremely nosey. 

"And I'm telling you there's something there…" 

Their conversation was interrupted when Harry heard a noise. Someone was there and approaching them. 

Harry brought out his wand and lit the dark area around them. 

"Sorry," Malfoy's curt voice cut through the cold. "I was out for a walk and got a bit turned around. I didn't mean to interrupt…" 

Malfoy quickly walked away, leaving Harry to realise, he probably misunderstood what he saw.


	9. Round and Round

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Round and Round. It's driving me crazy_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Challenge:** Early bird prompt ([skating](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/digthewriter/66395316/287691/287691_original.jpg)) for [](https://slythindor100.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**slythindor100**](https://slythindor100.dreamwidth.org/) \+ Prompt 9 ([my prompt - Draco's Muggle Suit Jacket](https://i.imgur.com/kw4uNV9.png), fyi…) for [](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/)**adventdrabbles**

**PART THREE: Blaise/Luna**

_ **December 2007** _

Small, white, and sparkling wish trees placed strategically at each dinner table across the ballroom brought in the light into the room. Guests were asked to write their wishes for the newlyweds and hang them on the trees. There were no speeches, no one was placed under a spotlight, and everyone danced indoors or skated outdoors. 

After being away for what felt like a million days, Harry was happy to be home. If anything, he was happy to be back for good. 

"So, I hear congratulations are in order," Malfoy said to Harry when he was standing next to the dancefloor watching the happy couple dance. 

"Oh?" Harry asked, slightly startled. 

"Auror of the year award and all," Malfoy said with a smile. Malfoy was well-dressed, as always, but nothing would compare to that Muggle suit he work at Ron and Hermione's wedding celebration. 

Harry hadn't seen Malfoy since Ron and Hermione's wedding. That night after Malfoy had awkwardly ran away from Harry and Dylan, he'd kept his distance from Harry for the rest of the weekend. After that, Harry was called away for work, and had spent the next four months working on a case in Dnipro, Ukraine. 

By the time he'd returned to the UK, he was up for an Auror of the year award, and a promotion. Harry asked to remain in England for the rest of the year, and the DMLE had obliged with his request for the most part. He was tasked to work with Dylan and since he'd needed a place to stay, Dylan had moved into 12 Grimmauld place. 

"Right," Harry said, resisting rolling his eyes. "They couldn't offer me a monetary promotion so it's what they do to make up for it." 

"Didn't realise you were strapped for cash, Potter," Malfoy said with a smirk. 

Harry chuckled. "Am not. But they can't keep giving the award to the same bloke without the promise of a promotion. So this time, they managed to give him a raise but gave the award to someone else." 

"Makes sense, the Ministry is quite manipulative…" 

"So, do you want to dance?" Harry asked once the song had changed and some couples had left the dance floor. 

"Oh!" Malfoy said, looking surprised. "You're sure… I mean…" 

Harry raised an eyebrow. If he'd learnt anything the last few years about being around Malfoy, it was that he needed to act; and he needed to act fast. 

"I noticed you arrived alone to the wedding," Malfoy said instead. 

"Yes. As I am single," replied Harry. 

"I thought you were with…the papers said…_Dylan_ was his name?" 

Malfoy's cheeks reddened and Harry, somehow, found comfort in that. Yes, he was aware that the _Prophet_ had scandalised his friendship with Dylan for the world, but Dylan was straight and didn't care about the attention. Even if Harry was super pissed off about it.

"We're just friends," said Harry, and maybe he was imagining it, but he thought he saw Malfoy smile briefly at the declaration.


	10. And our eyes were alive.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Why is my time always the wrong time?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Challenge:** Early bird prompt [decorated Christmas tree](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/digthewriter/66395316/289338/289338_original.jpg) \+ [](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**adventdrabbles**](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/) prompt: [gingerbread house](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/243152.html).

As magical creatures flew around the wedding tent in shape of a gingerbread house, and a Christmas tree that'd never looked more beautiful, Harry took Malfoy's hand in his and glided towards the dance-floor. 

"So, will you do me the honours?" Harry asked, bowing slightly. 

"Given I'm Best Man again tonight, I can hardly refuse," Malfoy said with a smirk. "I'm afraid tradition dictates a yes." 

Harry threw his head back and laughed as he wrapped one arm around Malfoy's waist and allowed him to lead. "Part of me wants to say: _we need to stop meeting like this_." 

"What do you mean?" Malfoy asked with an eyebrow raised. 

"We have been involved in three weddings over the past three years, and who knows what's the next one going to be… And I'm sure it'll be a Christmas wedding as it's definitely a season for weddings— I'm wondering…" 

"Yes, Potter?" 

"Maybe it wouldn't be totally terrible to see each other outside of these social engagements; I don't know, maybe even meet for coffee?" 

The music changed its beat and Malfoy turned Harry around. As Harry wasn't expecting the quick change, he slightly stumbled forward, but Malfoy was there to catch him. Still, Harry's cheek brushed against Malfoy's and his entire body vibrated with electricity. One slight brush and he hummed. Harry had done far more with other people and not even felt anything close to that. 

"I'm maybe, possibly, even willing to admit I've fancied you for a while…" 

"Potter…" Malfoy's voice was firm but soft. 

_Shit_, thought Harry. Did he not…? Had Harry once again bitten off more than he could chew? Shit. Shit. Shit. 

"Are you asking me because you're finally back long enough to stay in England?" 

"It's not the only reason why I'm asking. I know there's a high chance I'll blink and you'll vanish." 

"I can make a similar claim, Potter." 

"I know. I know I was travelling a lot. I was An Auror in training, then a Junior Auror, but now, I've finally snagged a promotion. One that allows me to stay here, close to friends and family… and I just… I turned around and you were gone at Ginny's wedding reception—" 

"I was called in by the Ministry. I had to identify a dark artefact they'd brought in…" 

"Yes, and then I had to leave for Romania…" _You can always thank the Ministry_.

"If I had stayed at Pansy's wedding reception, I would have asked you to dance." 

"And if Dylan hadn't barged in and caused a ruckus, I would have asked _you_ to dance." 

"So what you're saying is…" Malfoy paused for a brief second, and Harry took a leap of faith again, and stepped closer. His hand which was on Malfoy's shoulder moved and his fingers brushed the against the back of Malfoy's neck. Malfoy took in a deep breath and closed his eyes. 

"We've got to stop meeting like this." 

"I can't…" Malfoy said, sounding regretful. 

"What?" Harry asked, taking a step back. "You can't what?" 

"I can't go out for coffee. Not anytime soon."


	11. Win or Lose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _All that passion running rampant sounds like fun_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Challenge:** Early bird prompt ([Img: coffee + glasses](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/digthewriter/66395316/287246/287246_original.jpg)) for [](https://slythindor100.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**slythindor100**](https://slythindor100.dreamwidth.org/) \+ _[Starry Night](https://i.imgur.com/lnsVQL9.jpg)_ for [](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**adventdrabbles**](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/) Day 11
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Please Note:** I randomly picked the part of the world being discussed in this chapter. No offence is intended or if I got any cultural references wrong, apologies in advance.

The _no_ from Malfoy was a blow Harry wasn't prepared for. Even if the man wasn't interested, he would have politely agreed for a coffee and then never returned any of Harry's owls. But Malfoy's words were also haunting him. _I would have asked you for a dance_. 

Then why can't he go out for coffee? 

Suddenly Harry imagined himself waking up on a comfortable bed, white linen, probably a high-thread count, and surrounded by books... and amongst those things which weren't his, a cup of coffee and his glasses set next to it. 

Waking up on a comfortable bed with Malfoy. 

Or perhaps falling asleep under a starry sky with Malfoy. 

"Is there someone else?" Harry asked looking around the room to see if anyone was watching them. No one seemed to be paying them any mind. Not even his friends. "Perhaps it's you who brought a date…?" 

Malfoy chuckled low, and his hold on Harry didn't loosen. If anything, it felt like he was afraid to let Harry go. 

"I've been selected for an expedition," Malfoy said. 

_Work._ Of course, it was work. _Good job, Harry. You finally managed to find someone that holds your attention for more than five minutes and he's as dedicated about work as you are_. 

"Expedition." 

"Yes," Malfoy said, nodding once. "I can't discuss it." 

"Yarnaz Valley," Harry said, without even having to think about it. "China." 

Malfoy's eyes widened and his eyebrows rose up but he didn't reply. 

"There's been a lot of Dark Magic activity being reported from that part of the world—Exhibitors and exploiters alike are either returning injured or not returning at all—"

"You're aware of the…_challenges_ the International Magical Council is facing?"

"My colleagues in Eastern Europe told me. We were on a hunt not too dissimilar when they informed me they were heading to Xinjiang next—even asked me if I wanted to tag along." 

"And…?" Malfoy asked, his interest piqued. 

"I'll admit there isn't a decision I'm regretting more for saying no." 

Malfoy gave a surprise laugh. "Not entirely sure there'd be a lot of time for coffee in the midst of solving a case of ancient dark ruins or cursed artefacts." 

"Yes. But there are shared quarters," replied Harry.

"You believe you could have easily seduced me so, Potter?" 

"I certainly would have tried," Harry said. "So when do you leave?" 

"In two days," said Malfoy. 

"Wow. And I just got home." 

"Indeed," replied Malfoy. 

"Is there any chance I can take you home—" Harry stopped himself when Malfoy raised an eyebrow. "I don't mean like that, I swear it." 

"I'm not sure, Potter. At one time you're hinting shared quarters and in another you're talking about taking me home…" 

"I just mean, if I can, I'd like to spend more time with you. Perhaps I can walk you to your door and make promises of how we'll write to each other and maybe I'll see you when you get a break—" 

"Promises we'll never keep," confirmed Malfoy.


	12. Side by Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _ For this rendezvous, candlelight and you_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Challenge:** Early bird prompt for [](https://slythindor100.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**slythindor100**](https://slythindor100.dreamwidth.org/): [Picture of a village/town](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/digthewriter/66395316/289724/289724_original.jpg)\+ Prompt: [Icicles](https://i.imgur.com/WV1RObm.jpg) for [](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**adventdrabbles**](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/) DAY 12  
**A/N:** Unbetaed. Part of "[A Season for Weddings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21635257?view_full_work=true)" story.

They danced for one more song before Pansy pulled Malfoy away. 

Harry returned to his table and sat with Ron and Hermione who gave him a look but didn't ask any questions. It was as if they knew—it wasn't the right moment. He waited. He patiently waited as icicles formed in his nerves and he did not react. He patiently waited. Like a good little Auror that he was. 

Harry waited as the party started to thin out. Pansy and Ginny left, and then so did Ron and Hermione. Malfoy was one of the last ones to thank the leaving guests and gather his things. Harry didn't know why he was waiting around; it wasn't as if Malfoy had said he could walk him home. Or wherever he was going at the end of the evening. 

"So, it's just the two of us then," said Malfoy. 

"So it is. Can I still walk you home?" 

"What makes you think I won't simply Apparate home?" 

Harry shrugged. "Well, I could use a walk and it'd be nice if I had some company. It doesn't have to be in the direction of where you live but… you can easily walk around Islington with me and then Apparate home." 

Malfoy thought about it for a while. "I've been Islington. Not really a big fan of Grimmauld Place to be honest." 

"Then?" Harry asked, struggling to hide his smile. Malfoy hadn't said no this time. 

"Fine, you can walk me home, Potter." 

*

Harry Side-Alonged with Malfoy to a small Muggle village outside of London. The houses on the streets were so colourful, Harry wondered if it was even possible to tell how late in the evening it was. The decorations surrounding the streets and the homes hid the darkness of the night very well. 

The trees were bare of any leaves but were heavily ornamented with fairy lights. As they walked, hand in hand, Harry felt nervous about the end of a date he was not on. 

Finally, they reached a small cottage, only one level but with a bright orange door that set it apart from all the other homes on the street. 

"This is a lovely neighbourhood," Harry said. "Thank you for bringing me here." 

Malfoy gave a small smile and they stood outside the orange door, looking back onto the street they'd just walked on. 

"Thank you for being understanding," Malfoy said. 

"About what?" 

"About the job." 

Harry smiled. "I wouldn't even know where to send the owl." 

Malfoy looked down at their joined hands. They hadn't really let go of each other since before they'd Disapparated from the party. Since Harry didn't know where they were going, he'd held onto Malfoy—still holding on as if Malfoy was an anchor Harry very much needed. 

Eventually, Malfoy squeezed Harry's hand and let go. "Potter—" He began to say. 

"Can I kiss you?" 

The correct thing to ask after a non-date.


	13. Shining bright behind the moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _...a hole in Harry's heart that'd always been there but now was impossible to ignore._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Challenge:** Early bird prompt: Dragon Ice Sculpture for [](https://slythindor100.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**slythindor100**](https://slythindor100.dreamwidth.org/) \+ Christmas Holiday Baking for [](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**adventdrabbles**](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/)

* * *

**PART FOUR: Neville/Charlie**

_ **December 2008** _

The idea had come from his sister-in-law.

When Charlie attended Ginny and Pansy's wedding reception, he'd loved the idea of the reindeer ice-sculpture that decorated the venue. Even though at the time, he'd not imagined that three years later, he'd be at his own wedding, the concept had stuck with him. Therefore, when Charlie and Neville announced a Christmas themed-wedding, as well, the natural choice was the dragon ice-sculptures.

Neville told Harry as he got ready for the ceremony. Harry was helping Neville with his bow-tie when he asked, "Were you two together back then? At Pansy and Ginny's wedding?" If they had been, they'd not been obvious about it at all.

Sure, people thought Harry and Luna were a couple because they were dancing so much but… Harry'd only suspected so after Charlie had kicked Harry and Dylan out of their room at the Burrow after Ron and Hermione's wedding. Except, when Dylan and Harry returned to the room later that evening, Charlie wasn't there and Neville was sleeping on a cot alone.

They'd done a good job about hiding their relationship for a while. 

Once the tie was tied, Neville gave a sheepish smile. He shrugged before saying, "It sort of started at the wedding."

"Ah, Neville. You were sneaking around for years before you even told the family?" Harry laughed, squeezing Neville's shoulder. "I didn't know you had it in you. But then again… After you've had Charlie Weasley in you—"

"Harry!" Neville said, scandalised.

*

The ceremony started beautifully. 

Ginny walked down the aisle looking absolutely gorgeous, as not only the groom's only sister, but also the other groom's best friend. It was one of her happiest days in the world, as well. As Harry watched her walk by, his eyes immediately started to scan the crowd for Pansy. Who was with her? Almost everyone they knew was standing up at the altar with Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione.

Charlie's parents and Neville's grandmother sat in the first row. Finally he found Pansy. Standing in the back, a black, shimmering satin dress, smiling and resting against…against…

* * *

_"Can I kiss you?"_

_"You better," he replied._

_"Right here?" Harry's breath caught, his fingers feeling numb, itching to touch Malfoy. Pull him close._

_"Well, I'm not letting you in my flat—"_

_"Afraid you won't let me leave?"_

_"Afraid **I** won't leave." That confession left Harry nearly breathless. Again._

_Harry raked his fingers through Malfoy's hair, eventually, grabbing the back of his neck and pulling him close. Though tentative at first, Harry pushed Malfoy against the bright orange door and crowded into his space. Malfoy spread his legs and Harry settled in quite nicely, kissing, biting, and nibbling on Malfoy's lower lip until Malfoy pushed his tongue inside and Harry moaned, afraid he'd wake the neighbours._

* * *

Against…Malfoy.

* * *

And then Harry had left Malfoy's flat. There were no owls. No promises that Harry most likely would have tried his damnedest to keep.

Just a hole in Harry's heart that'd always been there but now was impossible to ignore.

He sometimes thought about returning to Malfoy's village and standing outside his door. Maybe Malfoy would magically appear and let Harry into his place.

Harry spent the Christmas week after Blaise and Luna's wedding with the Weasleys. Cooking, and baking, and enjoying time with family. Always feeling…even though he'd been on many adventures, perhaps one more in China would have been worth it.

* * *

Evidently, Malfoy was back. And he was too good for Harry to inform him of his return.


	14. The way it works I don't understand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has more doubts than ever before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Challenge:** [super snow cold picture](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/digthewriter/66395316/288839/288839_original.jpg) for early bird prompt for [](https://slythindor100.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**slythindor100**](https://slythindor100.dreamwidth.org/) \+ "Christmas Advent Calendar" for [](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**adventdrabbles**](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/)

The ceremony was beautiful. By the time both Neville and Charlie had completed their vows, most of the attendees were teary-eyed and sniffling. Harry smiled at his friends who were so clearly in love and enjoying their wedding day. He didn't feel jealous exactly, but he did realise to how lonely he was. How lonely he had been. 

He felt like he was standing on one side of a tunnel which was cold, and snowy, with slippery roads and he only needed to drive through it to get to the other side. The other side had the promise of warmth and comfort he was looking for, but he was still scared. Who would be on the other side? 

Would it be Malfoy? 

He watched the newly married couple walk out of the ceremonial rooms and into the reception area. Slowly each member of the wedding party walked behind them. Harry followed with Ron and Hermione. He didn't look around, not for Pansy, and especially not for Malfoy. What would he do? What would he say? 

Everyone looked looked forward to this wedding and had counted the days, somewhat similar to how one counts the days to Christmas on an advent calendar; so Harry wasn't gonna ruin someone else's wedding with his own drama and heartache. He had been to plenty of weddings and not spoken to Malfoy. What was one more? 

Maybe the reason Malfoy never reached out to him after he returned was because that kiss didn't mean anything to _him_. Maybe…just maybe he found someone to share quarters with while he was on assignment.

Harry hadn't exactly been all pure and innocent and chaste. He'd been on a few dates, kissed a few blokes, but none of that had amounted to anything. 

What if…Just what if Malfoy had met someone else?


	15. Will you play your role, just as you're told

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Where does it all lead to? I'm sure nobody knows._.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Challenge:** Early bird prompt (Christmas Presents) for [](https://slythindor100.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**slythindor100**](https://slythindor100.dreamwidth.org/) \+ Hot Chocolate for [](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**adventdrabbles**](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/) DAY 15

* * *

"Are you going to ignore him all day?" 

Pansy's voice reached Harry before she did. 

"Sorry?" Harry asked, pretending as if he had no clue what she was talking about. She'd walked in to the wedding with the man. Clearly, she and maybe even Ginny had known when Malfoy had returned home. 

Her gaze went to the pile of presents for a moment before she shot Harry a cool look, "Don't pretend, Potter. It doesn't suit you." 

"Well, okay…" Harry said with a straight face. "How long has he been back?" 

She shrugged. "A few days. Needed to rest, is all. I convinced him to attend the wedding—" 

"Okay, thank you for the information," Harry said; he wanted to turn around and leave but he knew if he was rude to Pansy, Ginny was the one going to kill him. "I'm not entirely sure I know what you're expecting me to do." 

"Talk to him. At Blaise's wedding you two were dancing…" 

"It has been a long time since Blaise's wedding." 

"It's one conversation, Potter— I'm not suggesting you sit by the fire and drink hot chocolate all evening…" 

Harry had to wonder how much she knew. If she knew — if she knew at all. 

He wanted to say more but out of the blue Dylan came by and wrapped his arm around Harry's shoulder. "Excuse me, do you mind if I steal Harry away for a moment? I know we're supposed to be celebrating but I have a work-related question for him." 

Without actually waiting for an answer, Dylan pulled on Harry's arm and dragged him away. 

"Bless you for that," Harry said once they'd left the reception hall and went around the corner. 

"You looked like you needed a rescue," Dylan said with a wink. "I mean I saw the bloke standing in the back during the ceremony and figured there was going to be some drama today." 

Harry rolled his eyes. "Not entirely sure how to approach this thing. Should I just go and talk to him? Make small talk? I mean…it took me three years to approach him the first time." 

"Okay, please. Do not wait another three years, all right? Just say hi to him. You told me you'd started with the offer for coffee last year; maybe start with that again? If he runs away to another country again, you'll have your answer."


	16. Why you're not standing tall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry starts a conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Challenge:** Early bird prompt (snow stuff) for [](https://slythindor100.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**slythindor100**](https://slythindor100.dreamwidth.org/) and Christmas Kittens for [](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**adventdrabbles**](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/).

Harry was coming out of the loo and heading back into the reception hall when he saw Malfoy across the hall. Malfoy hadn't seen him yet as he was staring out of the window at the snow-fall. It was a striking image, and once again, Harry found himself unable to hold his thoughts back; Malfoy's beauty against the snow only became more breathtaking. 

What was it about him? The sharp features, the perfect hairstyle? Or was it just…there was an intrigue and a facade Harry had so much desire to apprehend. To breakthrough. And why? Just so he could say that he knew Malfoy better than anyone else. What was he? A twelve year old girl with a crush? Or a twelve year old gay boy, in his case. 

"Don't hurt yourself there," Harry said, approaching cautiously. 

"Pardon?" Malfoy started. 

"You look like you're deep in thought…" 

Malfoy chuckled. "Are you insinuating me being a simpleton, Potter?" 

"Never," Harry said laughing and he raised his hands in surrender. "You wouldn't be the Ministry's best curse-breaker and Dark Arts specialist if you were…" 

"Yeah, that," Malfoy said looking away from Harry again and returning his gaze towards the snow. Harry looked at what he was looking and found a couple of tiny kittens playing in the snow. 

If those Christmas kittens weren't making Malfoy smile, then there was definitely something wrong with him. 

"Something the matter?" 

Malfoy bit the inside of his cheek and sighed. "Nothing that concerns anyone." 

"Are you back for long?" Harry knew that the Xinjiang project was still going on. He didn't know much about the details of the Dark Arts activity, but he knew that the team, which was now led by Malfoy, was making great headway. 

The reports that Harry's curse-breaker received on a weekly basis suggested that the project was going to last until May of 2010. It was one of the reasons Harry was surprised to see Malfoy there—and Neville and Charlie's wedding. Sure, he was familiar with them because of Pansy and Ginny—but not close enough to fly across the world to attend their wedding. 

"I'm a Best Man at a wedding…A wedding I cannot miss," replied Malfoy still looking away from Harry. 

"And what? You're getting your wedding attendance practice here?" Harry asked and Malfoy gave him a sharp look. "Sorry, not sure why you're here—if you'll pardon my candidness." 

"Certainly. It's understandable as I wasn't even invited." 

"Oh. Sorry." Harry felt utterly awkward for now having brought this point up. 

"It's fine. When Ginny found out I was going to be here—she insisted and since she's in the wedding party, it meant Pansy could use a date. So…Here I am." 

"Here you are," said Harry. 

"Potter… Listen…" Malfoy started to say and then seemed hesitant. 

"Do you wanna get a drink?" Harry asked pointing at the bar on the other side of the room. "I mean, we could go to the bar or I could just summon a couple of beers…" 

Malfoy gave a surprise laugh which almost startled Harry. 

"Let's take a walk. I saw a _Prophet_ reporter around somewhere. It's been a while since I've been in the gossip columns. Do you mind?" 

Harry shook his head and smiled. He loved fucking with _Prophet_ reporters so this was right up his street. "Do you want them to write about us. Together?" 

"I could use the publicity…" 

"I feel like there's a story there I need to know," Harry said. 

"Buy me a drink first," said Malfoy. 

"Certainly. As they are…free."


	17. If you look way down in your heart and soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Don't hesitate 'cause the world seems cold_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Challenge:** Early bird prompt for [](https://slythindor100.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**slythindor100**](https://slythindor100.dreamwidth.org/) ([Hogsmeade](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/digthewriter/66395316/292300/292300_original.png)) + Christmas Pines for [](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**adventdrabbles**](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/)
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Be warned, this story is taking a turn.**
> 
> * * *

Harry was reminded of his times at Hogsmeade as he sat in a corner at this wedding reception with Malfoy and talked. Everyone around them gave them conspicuous looks and Harry definitely felt the flash go off one too many times in his direction. 

"A famous Dragon-tamer and a Herbologist are getting married, and people can't seem to take their eyes off you…"

Harry gave a smirk and sipped on his beer. "And I believe you're stalling," Harry said, picking on the leaves of the tiny fake Christmas pines at the table. 

"Fine," Malfoy said taking in a deep breath and then finishing his Firewhisky in one shot."I'm sorry I didn't keep in touch after leaving for—"

"That's fine…" Harry sighed, "We didn't make any promises—" 

"I know, still, I owe you an explanation. Not because of what happened but because of what was happening before…" Malfoy rubbed his temple and then looked down at his empty glass. 

"I'd prefer it if you were sober while you told me whatever it is…" 

"Very well," Malfoy said. "I've been in a relationship…or was in a relationship of sorts up until last year. We actually broke up last Halloween. Right before Blaise and Luna's engagement announcement." 

"Oh," Harry said, feeling oddly calm. "You were single when we…_danced_ at Luna's wedding?" Harry couldn't think of any other way to ask.

"Yes. Very, very single. And still single. There hasn't been a day since I've not been single since my breakup." 

"Why do you sound so bitter about it?" Harry asked, feeling his heart sink. They'd kissed, and it'd been wonderful, but apparently only for Harry. 

Malfoy gave a dry laugh and then looked down at his empty glass again. "Oh for fuck's sake," Harry said and within a moment, a full bottle of Firewhisky came flying towards them which Harry caught with ease. Malfoy raised an eyebrow. "It isn't my first time listening to friend discuss their sorrows…" 

"Is that what we are? Friends?" 

Harry shrugged. "You look like maybe you can use one. I mean, I know you're extremely close with Pansy and Blaise, but they are…happily married. And you're…_hurting?_" 

"I'm not upset over the fact that the relationship is over. It's been more than a year. Heck, it was over perhaps even before then. I'm just…" Malfoy paused to run a hand through his hair. "Tired of the lies." 

"Lies?" 

"Did you know I was in a relationship, Potter?" 

Harry shook his head. "Can't say I was aware. You never brought anyone to any engagement parties or weddings. It seems like a thing one does when in a relationship." 

"Exactly. The trouble is…he's straight." 

Harry nearly coughed his drink out. "Pardon?" 

"To the world, he's straight. Has been. To his colleagues, he's straight. The only people who knew we were together were his parents, who have now passed, and a handful of our friends because of…well because of circumstances." 

"How long were you two together?" asked Harry. 

"We fooled around in our teenage years, but, you know how that wasn't exactly the time for coming out of the closet. Then, I did come out when I was twenty one, and Th—we got together and were officially a couple for six years." 

"And for six years was he not aware that having sex with a man doesn't make you straight. I mean, if you did have sex… I mean I don't want to assume anything—" 

"Don't be cheeky, Potter," Malfoy snapped but there was very little derision in his voice. "At best, he's bisexual. I mean, he'd have to be. He cheated on me. And now is marrying a woman." 

Harry felt movement to his right so leaned close and then poured Malfoy a small shot of his drink when someone took a photograph. 

"So you can tell when they're around?" Malfoy asked, looking conspiratorial. 

"It's an instinct," Harry said shrugging. "So who is he? Are you going to tell me the name of the man who is going to see our pictures in the _Prophet_ tomorrow?" 

Malfoy straightened up, still, his voice was so low, Harry had to strain to hear. "Theodore Nott."


	18. One more time and we got to say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Christmas is all about forgiveness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Challenge:** [HOGWARTS LETTER](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/digthewriter/66395316/293091/293091_original.png) for [](https://slythindor100.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](https://slythindor100.dreamwidth.org/)**slythindor100**

_"If I had stayed at Pansy's wedding reception, I would have asked you to dance."_

Malfoy didn't say anything. 

"You said that to me last year. And you were in a relationship…at Pansy's wedding." 

Malfoy took in a deep breath. "If I tell you I've had a fucked up life—would it even come close to covering it for me…?" 

Harry shook his head. "I can't imagine being in a relationship for so long and being in the closet about it. I mean, I know it's easy to keep things a secret. Believe me, I've had my share of secrets to keep away from nosey journalists, but…" 

"Yeah," Malfoy said looking away from Harry and at the people who were dancing. "Longbottom and Charlie look happy together." 

"Yeah, they are." 

"Must be nice." 

"Wait. Wait. Wait…" Harry said as if the realisation just dawned on him. "You're the Best Man at Theodore Nott's wedding? That's why you left the expedition half-way, and returned? To be Best Man at your straight ex-boyfriend's wedding?" 

Malfoy gave yet another humourless laugh. "You know what I just said about having a fucked up life…?" 

"And are you here because you need a date?" Harry blurted out the question before he'd even thought about it. He wasn't invited. The part about Pansy needing an escort because Ginny was in the wedding party sounded made-up. "Did Parkinson think if you showed up here, I fancied you enough to say yes?" 

Malfoy bit his lower lip before he answered. "It was Weasley's idea. She told me to just ask you. They don't know… The thing about… last year. They don't know." 

_They don't know that we snogged like a couple of horny teenagers outside your flat with me pressing you against that orange door. They don't know._

"It's not relevant. What they know. What they don't know. And what they think I should do. I needed somehow to show there wasn't anything more between us… Theo and I than friendship. And well, I think these pictures will help. I will attend the wedding, it is in a week's time, and I will perform my duties as the Best Man. It's not like I'm required to throw him a Stag Night or anything. That's already been taken care of, thankfully, when I was still in Xinjiang." 

"Part of me wonders…" Harry began, "and I have to ask…" 

"No. I don't want him to leave his new Bride-to-be for me. That chapter is over. It'd been over a year before when I'd found out he'd been cheating on me. The poor girl has no idea… and I can't. I can't do this to her. I can't say no because that'll raise suspicion even more. I mean, Pansy and Blaise have already refused to attend; and if I don't go…I owe him that." 

"Why?" Harry had to ask. He didn't understand why Malfoy was accepting this as if this were some Hogwarts letter. 

Malfoy shook his head. "You wouldn't understand. Things weren't pleasant for me after the war. And yes, I know, they weren't pleasant for _anyone_, but Theo was there for me. And even though his beliefs are fucked up and there's so much internal homophobia there that I can't even begin to comprehend… I also know that he and his parents were there for me when everyone was dealing with their own problems. More than my parents had been. And I just…I owe it to them." 

"I understand," Harry said politely. "And if you were asking, I wouldn't say no." 

"Come again?" Malfoy said. 

"_If_ you needed a date…" Harry stopped without finishing his sentence because, maybe just like Malfoy, he was all sorts of fucked up in the head.


	19. You spark me to shine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _When I see your face like the mornin sun you spark me to shine_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Challenge:** Early bird prompt for [](https://slythindor100.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**slythindor100**](https://slythindor100.dreamwidth.org/) ([gingerbread biscuits](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/digthewriter/66395316/291960/291960_original.png)) + "FIRST SNOW" for [](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/)**adventdrabbles**

* * *

**PART FIVE: Theodore Nott/Millicent Bulstrode**

**  
_December 2008_  
_One Week Later_  
**

Harry looked in the mirror for the twelfth time that day and adjusted his robes. "Yes, I'm really doing this…" he said to himself and placed a spell on his hair so it'd stay in place. 

What he was doing was going on a date with Draco Malfoy. Or well, he was escorting Malfoy to a wedding. And to his supposed straight ex-boyfriend's wedding, to be precise. _This certainly is a first_ — he thought to himself. Feeling like a lost kitten in its first venture in snow. 

"Brilliant." He sighed and sagged on the sofa in the dressing room of the hotel that he was sharing with Malfoy— at the wedding he was attending. 

"Potter, are you ready?" Malfoy knocked on the door and waited until Harry called him in. 

"Ready as I'll ever be." 

Malfoy was wearing dark blue silk robes as all the groomsmen were wearing, and Harry, his date, was wearing navy blue. Almost matching, but not enough to be confused with the wedding party. 

"Don't you clean up well?" Malfoy said with a whistle. 

"We've been to like 10 weddings together, already, Malfoy; so don't act surprised at the fact that I do." 

Malfoy gave an easy laugh. "Ah, bickering like an old couple already," he said, "But best call me Draco, Harry." 

"Ugh…" Harry made a face but secretly loved that Malfoy was calling him Harry. "Still not used to that." 

"I know, me too." 

After their pictures had been plastered all over the _Prophet_ for two days straight, it seemed Millicent had contacted Malfoy—Draco and demanded that he bring his new boyfriend to the wedding. 

Even though simply getting the publicity was Draco's original plan, Harry had offered to accompany him. Hence, Draco cashed in on the promise. Slytherin bastard. 

"Shall we?" Draco asked and even though Harry was nervous, he nodded. He felt like a gingerbread biscuit: big smile on the outside, but ready to crumble at any moment's notice. 

"Where will I sit?" Harry asked. 

"In the front row. Since my date isn't in the wedding party, you and I walk in last- after the bride and the groom, if you'll believe it. Pureblood customs and all." 

"How is that a pureblood custom?" 

"Well, Theo's parents have passed away… and the only person closest to him is me who is supposedly in an established relationship. So when everyone is all standing up at the altar, you and I will walk in. We're blessing the ceremony since there aren't any elders from Theo's side to—" 

"You didn't think you could have told me this before?" Harry snapped. Why did he feel like he was being played into this? And for some reason, he didn't want to believe Malfoy was doing this to him on purpose. Still, there was a game here. 

"I didn't realise. It wasn't until Millicent fire-called me and said that I had to do it." 

"Fuck," Harry mumbled. 

"Precisely," replied Draco. "Oh, and one more thing…"

"What now?" Harry asked, annoyed.

He was partly faking it. He'd never been part of a traditional Pureblood wedding before. The closest he'd come to it was Pansy and Ginny's and they'd purposely shifted everything around that there was nothing pureblood about it. 

"We… I think… maybe…" 

"Oh, just spit it out already, Malfoy. I mean, _Draco_." 

"We might have to kiss right before I go up and stand next to Theo." 

"Excuse me?" Harry nearly screamed. "In front of the entire guests?" And then a beat later, "What'd you mean maybe?"

* * *


	20. star bright mighty light to see

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How does one act when faced with their fake boyfriend's straight ex?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Challenge:** Early Bird - [snowman photobooth](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/digthewriter/66395316/290794/290794_original.jpg) for [](https://slythindor100.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**slythindor100**](https://slythindor100.dreamwidth.org/) \+ _(Obsessive Christmas Disorder)_ for [](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**adventdrabbles**](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/) DAY 20
> 
> _Beatoos Benedicteaoness_ \- doesn't mean anything, it's just some random Latin words misspelled. 

Many years ago when Harry was in London for assignment, he and Ron were tasked with finding a wizard who liked to play pranks on Muggles. They were Junior Aurors at the time, and everyone had received goofy assignments. Ron and Harry's was to find the wizard who locked snowmen in public telephone booths to confuse tourists. 

It was a silly little prank but both Harry and Ron had to lay many traps to catch this wizard who was causing havoc amongst the Muggles. Eventually diagnosing the culprit with _Obsessive Christmas Disorder._

Harry reflected back to his Junior Auror days and how exhausting those tasks were. He would take those exhausting, dumb, and sometimes mundane tasks over what he was about to do now. He and Draco were lined up last after what seemed liked a million people in the wedding party. _Pureblood customs_, he told himself. Of the five or six weddings he'd attended in the past five years alone, this one definitely took the cake for being completely over the top. 

Finally, they were moving. The music echoed into the large room, he had no idea from where, and they walked slowly. When Harry reached the main door to be led into the room with all the guests, Draco took Harry's hand in his. Harry instinctively stiffened up, until Draco rubbed small circles with his thumb against Harry's palm, and he relaxed. 

He looked down at their joined hands and then at Draco who smiled at him. "Thanks for this, Potter." 

Harry grinned. "_Harry_," he whispered. Draco smiled again. 

They walked and walked until they reached the edge of the room where everyone was standing. Millicent looked gorgeous in a red and white wedding gown with a tail that was elegantly spread over the steps. She certainly looked like she was on a pedestal. Harry looked at her, wide-eyed, and she was grinning back at him. Harry nodded once and then looked over at Theodore Nott who was all but glaring at him. 

Harry scrutinised him with a look until Draco squeezed his hand. _Right. I'm not supposed to know._

The main wizard, Harry didn't know what he was called officially, stepped towards Harry and Draco and gave them both a small phial. "Please bless this wedding," he said and he walked away. 

Harry was nervous. He had no idea what he was doing. All of a sudden, he went from being a hired-date (well, sort of) to an elder performing some sort of ritual at a Pureblood wedding. 

"Just follow me," Draco said to Harry before he turned to face him and then bowed gently. Harry followed suit. Then Malfoy opened the phial, uttered the words _Beatoos Benedicteaoness_ and waved his hand in the air. The contents of the phial went flying and the liquid turned into mini-fireworks. Harry did the exact same thing and the contents of his phial also turned into fireworks. He grinned up at the sky and then at Draco who looked utterly serious. 

Harry rolled his eyes, and he bowed towards Draco, following his actions once again. 

"Let me show you to your seat," Draco said softly and when Harry sat down, Draco took Harry's hand and kissed his knuckles. Draco's lips lingered for a few seconds before he let go of Harry's hand; by that time, Harry's pulse had sped up. Draco quickly turned around to walk up the steps and stood next to Nott. 

Nott had stopped glaring at Harry and was now seemed to only have eyes for Millicent.


	21. You can't give what you never had

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When we all care…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: the wedding cake is unusual, and well, so is this story.
> 
> **Challenge:** [Bridge](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/digthewriter/66395316/289836/289836_original.jpg) for [](https://slythindor100.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**slythindor100**](https://slythindor100.dreamwidth.org/) \+ [Heart shaped gates](https://i.imgur.com/SMCw5nu.jpg) for [](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**adventdrabbles**](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/)

The wedding cake, if you could call it that, was in the shape of a well-lit bridge in London. According to some of the bridesmaids, the pillars were somehow reminiscent in shape of the Hogwarts castle, because after all, it was where the bride and the groom had originally met, but the first time they'd kiss was on a bridge. Harry wanted to roll his eyes but he refrained. He was surprised heart shaped gates weren't surrounding the cake, protecting it. He'd attended enough weddings, and seen enough gag-worthy romantic gestures—he had the ability to simply smile, and nod, and move on. 

He supposed it didn't help he felt like this entire wedding was a sham. Nott wasn't out as bisexual, if anything, and no one knew he'd been in a secret relationship with Draco and had cheated on him with the woman he'd married today. 

Maybe Draco had been in a relationship with Nott when he thought about dancing with Harry, but he'd not cheated on Nott with Harry. If anything, he'd mostly given the impression of not being interested in Harry. 

"Potter." Harry nearly started when he heard Millicent's voice. "Pardon me. Did I give you a scare? Mr big and bad Auror?" 

Harry chuckled. "Not at all. I was just lost in thought…" 

"So, you and Draco, huh? Can't say I'm surprised." 

"Oh?" Harry said. "It was surprising to me." 

"Why do you say that?" 

"I don't know… Maybe because we hated each other growing up," Harry said with a shrug. 

"Do you wanna get a drink?" Millicent asked, looking slightly uncomfortable. Then she kicked off her shoes and smiled at Harry. "So much better. So let's head to the bar, yeah?" 

"It's your wedding day. Shouldn't the bar come to you?" 

"Good point!" she said and then turn to shout. "Two glasses of champagne over here, quick!" The servers came rushing to her and she laughed. She was looking around the room and when her gaze settled on something, Harry followed it. 

Nott and Draco were standing on the other side talking. Or well, they looked like they were having a staring competition. Almost as if they'd sensed their eyes on them, both Nott and Draco turned to look at Millicent and Harry. Millicent raised her glass and her groom from across the room did the same. 

"So, what shall me toast to?" Harry asked. "Eternal happiness and wedded bliss?" 

Millicent rolled her eyes. "How about, here's to hoping both Theo and Draco are finally over each other and moved on." 

"Pardon?" Harry stood shocked. 

"Come on, Potter. Don't act like you don't _know_." 

"Yes, but… you _know_?" 

"I'm marrying the bloke. You don't think I'd know who he's been with. Who he was still with when we got together?" 

"I…I don't know what to say." 

"I love him," she said softly. "I've loved him for a very long time. And even though I knew Draco wasn't going to do anything to sabotage my wedding—after I saw the two of you in the _Prophet_, I was relieved. Of course, I feel like utter shit for stealing Theo away from him but you know—it's not like he was _happy_. Not like he's with you." 

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, stupidly. He was there for a reason. He was there to make it look like he and Draco were happy and in love. 

A small chime seemed to interrupt their conversation and Millicent turned away from Harry. "If you wouldn't mind, Potter. Lead me to my husband please. I think it's time for all of us to sit and be served." 

Harry offered his arm and Millicent took it. They walked slowly towards where Nott and Draco were standing. They watched them walk, Nott's eyes were on Millicent and he smiled. He looked genuine and truly in love. 

"You're not worried he'll do the same thing to you. What he did to Draco?" 

"It's crossed my mind. I'm sure you and Draco think I'm stupid if I didn't know what he'd done. But, I also know we're actually going to be happy. I have faith." 

"That isn't very Slytherin of you," said Harry. 

"Perhaps not. But isn't it?"


	22. you must give me half a chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _I am just as good as you or any kind _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Challenge:** Early bird prompt - holly berries (or whatever) for [](https://slythindor100.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](https://slythindor100.dreamwidth.org/)**slythindor100**

Harry and Draco are seated at a table with Millicent's cousins who didn't know much about the two of them besides their names. They were all too young to have been part of the war, and were mildly aware that "Harry is kind of a big deal" — which was the way Millicent had introduced them. 

The table was crowded, and there were definitely more people there than should have been allowed. But Harry had a sneaky suspicion it was to make Draco miserable. Even if Millicent felt "bad" for what she'd done to Draco, she wanted to remain married to Nott. Surely, after treating Draco terribly at her wedding, but not in a straight-forward way, or making him so uncomfortable, he wouldn't be around anymore was part of her plan. Harry wouldn't put it past her. 

Because of how crowded the table was, Harry and Draco were pressed together. As the wine was served, someone knocked it over before Harry had a chance to grab his glass. Then, another one of Millicent's cousins tried to salvage the situation with his wand, and the glass bottle burst and blew up everywhere. Thankfully, Draco was the one that was weirded out, but Harry still had his wits. He grabbed for his wand, and handled the mess before all of their robes were covered with red wine. 

Watching Harry at work, Draco came to the rescue as well. He spelled the glasses and the decorations at the table small for everyone seated there, but it would look normal to everyone else. "If they take pictures, nothing will look out of place." The glasses still held the same quantity of wine, and the plates held the same amount of food, but there was enough space for them to move around. 

"Good thinking," Harry said, bumping Draco's knee. "Too bad we can't use an extension charm on this table." 

"Agreed," replied Draco with a smile. He stared at Harry for a long while, as if trying to decide something, but didn't say anything else. 

Draco's knee continued to press against Harry's and Harry didn't push. He was all sorts of confused himself. His feelings were all over the place — how did one react when one fancied another, but then was asked to pretend to be his boyfriend at a wedding? But Draco hadn't asked. Harry had offered. 

*

Things were going well, and Harry thought he might have recovered from the wedding reception unscathed until it was time to make a toast. 

When Draco's name was called, he looked flustered. "Bloody hell, I forgot all about the toast," he said. 

"Do you want me to go up there with you?" Harry asked, his hand squeezing the top of Draco's knee. 

"But, I don't know what to say." 

Harry rolled his eyes. "How many weddings have been to together?" Harry asked, laughing, "I'm sure you can think of _something_." 

"But none of those grooms were…you know…" 

"Draco, are you ready?" Millicent's maid of honour, Tracey Davis, asked from across the hall. 

"Now or never," Harry said, grabbing Draco's hand and pulling him up. "Come on." 

They walked across the room together where Tracey was standing with a small microphone hovering in the air. 

"Just the Best Man, Potter," Tracey said, eyeing him. 

"I don't leave my man's side, so get out of the way, Davis," Harry said in a low voice, which earned him a look from Draco. 

"It's Miller now. Tracey Davis-Miller," she said. 

"Fantastic. Now, you're hogging up our time so if you wouldn't mind—" 

"What's got into you?" Draco asked, leaning closer to Harry's ear.

Harry felt Draco's breath against him and shivered. "I've no fucking clue." He'd rather eat poisonous holly berries than be there but he felt obligated to help Draco and he was not going to back down now. 

He didn't know what it was exactly, but he just felt strange being there, at the party. Even though it was a happy occasion, he'd felt on edge from the start. Maybe because he realised, Draco wasn't happy to be there either. He didn't know much about what was going on in Draco's head, but Harry's need to protect was strong. 

*

The wine'd hit him harder than he'd realised. Harry had to quickly figure out that Draco too flustered to give a Best Man's speech. So he began talking… "As some of you know…_obviously_, Draco and I were honoured to be selected to bless the wedding…" Harry started the speech as Draco was frozen silent next to him. 

_Seriously, you're the Best Man… how could you forget you were supposed to make a fucking toast, Malfoy?_. 

"Quick history: Draco and I met a few years ago at our friends' wedding — and since then we kept meeting until I decided enough was enough…" Harry leaned over and took Draco's hand in his and squeezed it. Then, he turned to look at Draco, and spoke, "The wedding today was beautiful. It's obvious to all of us Nott—Theodore and Millicent truly love each other. But sometimes, love isn't enough. There needs to be an understanding, and respect, and, I have…for Draco. I have a lot of respect for him." 

The room was quiet, as if hanging on every word Harry was saying. Honestly, Harry had no fucking clue what he was talking about. 

Suddenly, Harry whipped around and turned to look at Nott and Millicent. "I see our Bride and Groom today— and I know, of course, Millicent adores Theodore. And the love and the energy that's sparkling in this room is because of these two. So all I want to—all we wish to say today to the lucky couple is I hope your love shines and sparkles for centuries, and you continue to inspire everyone around you of how _pure_ and _honest_ your love is." 

Then there was a pause in the room, and because Harry was as dramatic as they came, continued, "Just like how you've inspired my love for Draco to be pure and honest…"

Harry took a step back and gestured for Draco to take the mic. He hoped it was all right enough for Draco to say a couple of words before they'd take their seats. 

"Thank you," Draco said, hesitantly, and the Harry squeezed his hand again, and he continued. "Thank you for showing me what true love and respect is all about." 

_Fucking Slytherin_, was all Harry thought before Draco pulled Harry towards him and kissed him. The entire room broke into applause thanks to the kiss which left Harry winded and gasping.

*

They were back in the hotel suite Draco had book for them after the wedding was over. 

Harry really didn't know what he'd got himself into after making that speech at the wedding, and then causing a dramatic enough effect for Draco to kiss him like that. After they'd returned, Draco was mostly quiet and keeping to himself. 

"I'll take a shower if that's all right with you? Or do you want to go first--" 

"No, that's fine," Draco said, not looking at Harry. 

"Brilliant," Harry whispered and gathered his things and headed to the bathroom. 

When he was back, Draco was asleep on the bed. 

Harry knew they had a big suite and even though they only had one bed, there was a sofa bed. Malfoy, he could call him Malfoy now because they weren't pretending when locked up in this room, hadn't said anything about their sleeping arrangements. 

Harry stared at Malfoy sleeping for a few moments until there was a knock on the door. Harry wanted to groan. He could have bet his parents' life savings on who it was on the other side. He walked up to the door and opened it a few inches. 

_Surprise. Fucking Surprise._

"What do you want, Nott?" Harry whispered. If Malfoy was actually sleeping, he didn't want to walk him up. 

"Don't think you're fooling anyone, Potter," Nott snapped. 

"What do you want?" 

"Where's Draco?" 

"He's busy." 

Nott scoffed. "Right." 

"How can I help you? Beautiful ceremony by the way. Does your bride know you love it up the arse? I reckon I should have bought you a dildo as a wedding present."

"You two started your romance years ago?" Nott asked, sneering. "We know that's a lie." 

Harry looked at Theodore Nott, up and down, and then up and down again, trying to understand what was going on there. 

"Don't worry," he said finally, softly. "We're not going to tell anyone. Draco has moved on. And clearly you have too. This is your chance to start a life the way you want it. Don't hurt her. And stop hurting _him_. All right? Just leave now, and we can all forget this. We can all just start fresh. Yeah? That sound okay to you?" 

This wasn't Harry's first time diffusing a situation and it wouldn't be his last. He did win that fucking Auror of the Year award, after all.


	23. Sure as sunlight brings an end to night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It can only be right to begin again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Challenge:** Early Bird Prompt: [fairy lights - shape of an angel](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/digthewriter/66395316/293337/293337_original.jpg) for [](https://slythindor100.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**slythindor100**](https://slythindor100.dreamwidth.org/) \+ "[Christmas Crackers](https://i.imgur.com/lRJBaED.jpg)" for [](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/)**adventdrabbles**

Harry stood on the balcony of his hotel suite looking out to the Christmas decorations. An angel designed all by fairy lights lit up the road as pedestrians with presents or holding hands with their loved ones walked by. Harry had made himself a hot chocolate to sip on while he stared out into the night. He felt too all over the place to have an alcoholic drink. Merlin knew he'd had enough wine at the wedding reception. He thought he'd heard Malfoy get up but hadn't moved himself to check. He had no idea if Malfoy had heard the conversation between him and Nott, and how Harry had all but slammed the door in Nott's face. 

The man had married another, and he'd never appreciated Draco— _Shit_. Harry didn't wish to get close. Not now. He was so uncertain of how things were between them. Harry hadn't been ambiguous about his feelings since the start. He'd told Draco how he'd wanted him at Luna's wedding— and a year later, he'd offered himself as bait. 

They'd kissed twice now. Once in private, and the second time in a full room with strangers— _What does this all mean now_? 

Sure, Harry was Gryffindor enough to come to the rescue, but was he brave enough to stand up for himself? 

"Potter…" Draco's voice resonated through the darkness and the quiet with a loud banging noise as if someone had just snapped open a Christmas cracker. 

Harry didn't move. He took a gulp of his hot chocolate. 

"Are you all right?" 

"Fine," Harry said softly. "How are you? I didn't wish to disturb your sleep—" 

"You didn't," Draco said. "Can you… I mean… will you look at me?" 

The balcony had been charmed to stay warm so after his shower, Harry had only put on light trousers. It was how he'd confronted Nott, and how he stood outside. When he turned to look at Malfoy, Malfoy was only wearing a pair of silk trousers as well. They hung low on his hips and Harry's gaze inadvertently travelled down Malfoy's body.

Eventually, he met Draco's gaze who had been patiently waiting for him to do so. 

"Yeah?" Harry asked, voice straining. _Way to make it obvious, Harry._

"Was that Theo earlier?" 

"Yes. He stopped by to— I don't actually know why. But I told him he had no business here. This entire wedding has been such a fucking chore, you know?" 

"I agree," Malfoy said, running a hand through his hair. "Thank you for letting me sleep for a while. I needed the rest." 

"Of course," Harry said politely. "I'm sure you've had a long day. It was exhausting for me so I can't even imagine…" 

"And that speech you made…" 

"Well, someone had to tell them to shove it." 

Draco laughed. It was a sweet sound Harry hadn't heard before. "So, um…do you want to come to bed then?"

"Oh? Didn't you just wake up?" Harry asked, feeling flustered. 

"Yes. But I thought we could go to bed." 

"Why?" Harry asked, feeling annoyed, and confused. _Just tell me what you want_. 

"Because, Harry…" Draco sighed, running his thumb against his lower lip before his fingers grabbed the seam of his trousers, "I'd like to have sex with you." 

What Harry loved about this most was how it wasn't a statement even if it was posed as one. Malfoy was asking Harry. As if Harry was going to say no. 

Harry smiled, placing the hot chocolate mug he was holding on the balcony, and then soon forgetting all about it. He offered his hand to Draco who took it and then closed the distance between them. 

"This is…?" Harry started to ask, vulnerable. 

"Me wanting you. Nothing else."


	24. Now my heart can fly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To feel so lucky and wanted as Santa Claus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Challenge:** Early bird prompt (comfortable bed by xmas tree) for [](https://slythindor100.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**slythindor100**](https://slythindor100.dreamwidth.org/) \+ Santa for [](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**adventdrabbles**](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/)

A messy bed. A small Christmas tree lit to one side, and a tiny toy reindeer lit up and looking scandalised staring right at Harry when he opened his eyes. Draco's arm still wrapped around his torso. 

It was different to wake up in a strange bed with a man, a not so strange man, next to him. It was strange to wake up in a hotel room after another wedding, and finally having the man he'd wanted next to him. Draco moaned and his body rustled against the sheets as he mumbled something and buried his face in Harry's neck. It wasn't much they'd did—it was sure as hell a lot more than what Harry'd done in a long while. 

After being dragged away from the balcony and into the bed, Draco hasting to remove his and Harry's trousers, they'd mostly only kissed and rubbed up against each other, coming on each other's hands and stomach. Each time Draco had moved, tried to slither down Harry's body, Harry had stopped him. 

"There'll be time for that later," he'd said and pulled Draco back towards him, kissing him. 

All Harry wanted, for the fucking romantic that he was, was to kiss Draco. Hold him, and feel him against his own body. Coming on Draco's hand, with his cock rubbing against Draco's and kissing him was enough for their first night.

In the morning, Harry wanted more kisses. More knowing and feeling of Draco there with him. As Draco kissed down his torso, biting and nibbling on his skin and almost reaching his cock, Harry pulled him up again. "There's going to be time for blowjobs, I promise, unless you run away to Chiang Mai or something." 

Draco groaned but he nibbled on Harry's ear before speaking, "I wasn't running away." 

"Except that you were."

Draco stopped and balanced himself on his elbow to look down at Harry. 

"You and him were broken up. And you'd accepted a dangerous job to get over the hurt—"

"Don't psychoanalyse me, Potter." 

Harry tilted his head sideways and smiled. "I'm not. I'm just telling you — you deserved better." 

"You're better?" Draco asked with an eyebrow raised. 

"Well, for starters, I am out. And pathetic enough to willingly be published to having a boyfriend when I don't have one. As opposed to having a boyfriend and hiding in the closet with him." Harry shrugged and rubbed small circles on Draco's back as he spoke. "I want you. You can't say I haven't made that obvious. And I'm more interested in than just a one-off." 

"Wait, you know about Chiang Mai?" Draco asked. 

Harry groaned and sat up, pulling Draco close to him. "You do realise I work for the DMLE and I have friends working at the Ministry from all over the world. Please don't tell me you're even _thinking_ about going to Thailand after the shit show in China…" 

"I'm not _thinking_ about it," Draco said, sitting up as well and pulling the covers to his chest. "Simply I was interested. Especially if the artefacts there match the history of the Dark Arts from the early nineteenth century. There's a lot of magical mystery there I've been working on research papers—" 

"There's always going to be a mysterious place with a dark artefact…haven't you figured that out by now?" Harry asked, his foot rubbing against Draco's. 

Draco leaned against Harry and rested his head against Harry's shoulder. "And what have you been doing for the past ten years after the war, Harry?" 

Harry chuckled. "Chasing one bad wizard after another…" he replied.


	25. In the key that our souls were singing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Someday_

**PART SIX: Harry/Draco**

_   
**December 2009**   
_

Harry was settled in front of the fire with his favourite socks on (partially because they were Draco's, and Harry liked to wear them), with a cuppa and his latest case notes. He was settling in for the night when the Floo roared; the red fire turned to green, and Draco stepped out. 

"You're here!" Harry said, surprised. He nearly spilt the hot liquid on himself as he tried to stand up to greet Draco. He was crashing at Draco's flat tonight because it was so much better to be there even without Draco. And nights like these were even more special; when Draco came home earlier than expected. 

"Mystery solved and it's a happy Christmas," Draco said with a smile. His robes looked slightly worn out, with smoke coming out of them, and Harry didn't know if it was the effects from the Floo or Draco's latest mission tracking down a dark artefact. 

"Did you come straight from the expedition?" Harry placed the notes aside, tapping his wand once one them so they'd all stay put, and edged himself closer to Draco. "Your robes are still glowing." 

"I left Goldstein to file the paperwork. He wanted to take the credit, anyway." 

Harry raised an eyebrow. "You're letting him take the credit? That's not very—"

"Don't even finish that sentence, Potter. I couldn't stay in that cold and dreaded place for one second longer. Not when I have you to come home to." 

Harry bit the inside of his cheek and pulled Draco close to him. They kissed gently at first until Draco deepened the kiss and suddenly, Harry found himself thrown on the sofa, his back pressed against it, and Draco on top of him. 

It'd been like this for them for a while— for the last six months, at the least. The work was taking more of a back seat, and their relationship was more front and centre. When they'd first started dating—actual, real dating, after Nott and Millicent's wedding, it was a difficult balance.

Draco had admitted he wasn't used to coming home to someone waiting for him. Even when he was in a relationship with Theo, they were heavily independent. But, Harry wanted to see him; take him out on dates, and parties, and Ministry events. It was a life transformation for Harry, as well. All of a sudden, he started to care more about how he dressed, about meeting Draco, about impressing him. Trying to look nice for him— and almost always failing. 

Except for that one time he'd attempted at casual, and he and Draco hadn't managed to leave Draco's flat. Draco had taken one look at Harry and fucked him against the door with their clothes only half-off. And every since Draco had given Harry the keys to his flat, Harry liked hanging out at Draco's even when Draco wasn't home. Part of it, Harry knew, was that he wanted to assure Draco that there was no one else for him. Draco didn't have to say it, but Harry was well aware of Draco's insecurities after having been cheated on. 

*

"What are your plans for Christmas?" Harry asked once he'd confirmed Draco's needs being met. 

"Well, I was invited to the Christmas Eve dinner at the Weasleys—" Draco hesitated, looking worried as if he was no longer invited. They managed to rid their clothes and toss them in the laundry basket before heading to the shower. 

"After that? Anything with your parents?" Harry asked, running the water and pulling Draco in with him. 

Draco shook his head. "No. My parents will be in France as usual. Why?" He turned Harry around and started to lather his back. "Have to say, Potter, family isn't want I like to talk about in the shower. I'd like to keep my hands and my mind otherwise occupied." 

Harry laughed and pushed back against Draco's groin. "I was thinking since we both managed to get the rest of the month off work and the only obligation is Christmas Eve dinner, why don't we go somewhere? Take a trip. This will be the first time in I don't know, five years, I don't have to attend a wedding." 

"Thank Merlin for that!" Draco said, running his fingers through Harry's hair. "Promise me we'll never even _talk_ about getting married during Christmas." 

Harry's eyes widened, and he was glad that his back was to Draco, and at the same time, Harry felt Draco stiffen behind him. His hands had stopped moving. 

"Oh?" Harry tried to sound casual. 

"I mean…I'm just…_fuck_." 

"So an August wedding then? Or late fall—it is your favourite season… Someday?" Harry turned to look and Draco and gently kissed him. 

"Late fall," replied Draco. "Someday."

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! For anyone that might care - I am doing a spin-off for the rest of the month (Dec 26-31) with a Neville/Charlie drabble series. It'll be called "It starts with a dance…" - it'll be like a fluff PWP - nothing serious. (Typical DIG stuff)


End file.
